Episode 7293 (16th September 2015)
Plot Pete finds the suicide note that Ross had written. At Mulberry Cottage, Debbie regrets the night before but Ross tells her that it is what he wants and he will wait as long as it takes. Kirin is surprised when Victoria tells him about Vanessa and he questions whether he knew her at all. Robert tells Victoria that it is Chrissie's court hearing tomorrow and she has sacked her legal team. James arrives back from Nana Barton's to a hung over Finn. Ross tells James, Emma, and Finn that he slept with Debbie the previous night. Kirin receives some of the Granny Clegg's Cordials posters in the mail and Jai admits he deserved the punch. Vanessa, feels lonely when she sees Adam and Victoria. Emma makes her feelings clear about Ross and Debbie but Ross insists he is not doing it to hurt Pete and Emma begs him to see sense. Robert asks Rakesh's advice on Chrissie's behalf, and Rakesh says that if Chrissie pleads guilty it will almost certainly mean a custodial sentence. Robert insists he will do anything to help Chrissie whatever the costs. Debbie and Andy are relived when the consultant tells them that Sarah's second lot of bloods have come back normal and she is still in remission. Ross goes to get the gun back from under the caravan, but Pete catches him and asks him to talk inside. Pete confronts him over the suicide note and the gun. Pete asks Ross if she wants him dead and tells him to shoot him. Jai is not impressed by the slogans on the Cordial posters and Kirin asks Belle out on a date. Ross tells Pete he didn't bottle it the previous night but he realised that it was too quick and he could make him suffer. Rakesh informs Robert that Chrissie will have to plead guilty to the arson charge tomorrow but she should plead not guilty to reckless arson. Debbie admits to Chas that she stupidly slept with Ross last night. David goes to B&B, and gives Eric a small box of Cheryl's ashes, but Eric just puts them in the bin and insists that David and Tracy leave. Debbie tells Chas that Ross will wait for her as long as it takes, but Chas tries to persuade her not to go there again. Ross states that the only reason he didn't kill Pete last night is because he was with Debbie. Leyla and Tracy are shocked when David comes into the pub with Cheryl and that he gave Eric a box of wood ashes. Vanessa admits to Chas that she feels lonely. Ross tells Pete that he will make him suffer by living his former life with Debbie and the kids. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast *Consultant - Sarah Douglas Locations *Butlers Farm Caravan - Field and Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, NICU and Consultants room 2 *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *The Grange - Office Notes *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes